The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved flow control structures such as are commonly referred to as non-refillable closures.
The flow control structures of the present invention are primarily intended to be utilized in connection with various types of bottles so as to prevent unscrupulous individuals from replacing the original contents of such bottles. These flow control structures are primarily utilized in packaging various comparatively valuable ethanolic beverages so as to prevent the bottles used with such beverages from being refilled after their initial contents have been removed. These flow control structures are, however, capable of being utilized in preventing the replacement or the adulteration of various other different types of containers. As manufactured the flow control structures of the type to which this invention pertains normally include or are used with a conventional closure element or cap.
In the past many different flow control structures of the type indicated in the preceding discussion have been developed and many of such structures have been widely used. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed discussion of such prior related structures. In general, it is considered that various prior flow control structures in the field of the present invention have been comparatively disadvantageous for any one or more of several different reasons. Certain of such structures have been comparatively complex and difficult to make and, hence, undesirably expensive. Certain of such prior flow control structures are considered to unnecessarily impede the pouring of a liquid from a bottle. Many of such prior flow control structures are considered unsatisfactory because of the fact that some individuals have learned to refill bottles or similar containers equipped with them.